The present great popularity of bicycles is largely due to the healthful body exercise achieved by bicycling. While the device of the present invention is shown, for purposes of illustration and understanding, as applied to the front wheel drive of a tricycle and hand operated, it may also be employed as a rear wheel drive and be foot operated, if desired, and is not limited to occupant propelled vehicles, but may be advantageously employed in other environments.
However, as the drive mechanism has been primarily developed and employed as a front wheel drive for an occupant propelled vehicle, the drawing and descriptions herein are directed thereto.
In this regard applicant is aware of the below listed prior patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 348,325 Hamshaw 598,026 Slippern 3,921,464 Greseth 4,147,370 Lindsey, Jr. 2,225,230 Ott 2,547,600 Saxer 3,701,543 Clark et al. 4,189,166 Lindsey ______________________________________